Fabio
A very powerful furry who replaced JMächte's dad. He was on the hyperdimensional spaceship and died in a volcano in Hawaii with the aid of Guest Ghost crew member Alex. Used to be Sirfattgeg which implies that he is connected with the Esoteric Sources. Quotes "I, SIR FATT GEG, HAS EATEN THEM ALL AND SOON I WILL BRING UPMOST CHAOS THROUGH THE KOSMOS THROUGH THE INTERDIMENSIONAL POTRAL THAT BRINGS ALL THESE DEMONS TO THE DAWG POUND AND SMITE EVERY ONE OF THEM AND THEN EAT THEM. MUAHAHAHHAHA" "I'm not sure where to put this but whatever it's fine. So, I'm Fabio and I guess you can consider me this "furry" kind of guy. Yeah, I'm like a purple-red wolf creature thing and I like the basic things sometimes. You know, basic things like eating, hunting, sex, destruction, insanity, and sometimes advanced genetic modifications. A good mix of those in moderation are pretty good on its own for living but as usual you always got to make things a bit more... spicy~ The world is imperfect and I love it how it is. Peace~" Summary "Kekekek~ What a funny story. I guess now this is the right time to finally formally explain myself. I will warn you, what I am about to reveal is quite shocking so make sure everything is properly buckled~ I am Fabio, but I wasn't always Fabio. In fact, I was once Sirfattgeg Let's go back to the times where Randal was going crazy over Dr.Kläpper. As Sirfattgeg my main job was to kill and round up all the royals and merge them together to recreate the existence of Dr.Kläpper as I did so successfully. Originally, I realized the power that this Dr.Kläpper entity had held and I wanted to merge with in order to finally fulfill that edgy thing I said on the Strawberry Milk forums. However. The esoteric source gave me more foresight as it said this was not destined to happen. So, it didn't. Bibliotèquegeg actually lied to us. The power that was promised was false as that was just to get us convinced into doing his work. So, there I was, merging the last of the 8 royals together as it afterwards went away in a flash as I assume that was Dr.Kläpper doing all his work to keep the cycle going. He also took away my esoteric source too. As a result, I was left in the middle of space and went back into the Red Queen's ship to do other things. Eventually I landed on a planet where there was a shaman who realized that I was in need for some mental healing as this is what changed me from Sirfattgeg to Fabio forever. He made me realize all of the trauma, repressed feelings and thoughts and many other hidden subconscious mental issues about me and helped me figure out who I truly am. I was a so-called failed hybrid geg experiment as I am not a true geg. It was such a failure that they decided to repress my mind and make me think I was an actual geg so I wouldn't feel inferior to normal gegs and kill myself which would obviously be bad for survival reasons. I am part humanoid wolf, and part geg as I can completely morph my body's shape at will to switch between the two. I can actually do more than that but it's pretty difficult. It's easier when I can mentally associate an identity with it for some reasons, I don't really get it but whatever. Anyway, after thanking the shaman, I promptly ate him, stole his clothes, and started to invade other planets for resources to sustain me. I then realized that there were voices speaking to me as I think I have contact with some gods. I wasn't sure who they were but I listened to them as a guide and would offer me a great reward for my services. They helped me oppose Dr.Kläpper and truly finish the job for once and for all. Basically, these god voices wanted a slice of Randal realizing the great value he has. In fact, he is the most important human in the entirety of the Holy Trinity and to some gods. He was important to Dr.Kläpper too because the meddling of Randal helped create a sample to recreate geg and human society upon which would explain the constant similarities between the two. Dr.Kläpper basically recycled data for some reason and created an anomaly of a universe. Alright, so what's the job? Kill Dr.Kläpper... well, sort of kill him. It's more like, get him out of the way forever. Using the last moments I had with the esoteric sources and doing some guesswork, I needed to get a copy of Randal. Lurking around the forums, Konstruckgeg and his crew gave away what they were doing and the voices helped guide me to their destination. Their destination was destined to be on the planet Krotakas which inhabited many softbodies and other various creatures. One important creature was the "Ibo" A small docile and seemingly very unintelligent and low sentient being that resembled a sphere with two spheres connected on its bottom acting as legs. One great quality they had is that they reproduced very quickly. Once Muskrat and his geg members settled down on the planet I unleashed my entire wrath on them killing all in the process except Muskrat and Konstruckgeg as I stole them on the Red Queen's ship with me. (I was lonely okay?) I then used their technology to create a Geg-Ibo hybrid which would allow the Krotakas planet to be quickly overrun by gegs which promptly started creating Boognish towers and boognish clothes and wares. It was actually quite humorous~ This party wouldn't last too long since the gegs unknowingly killed off the power source that the planet was using thus causing it to self-destruct. You just gotta love when Bibliotèquegeg's prophecies come true. And then, I also used their cloning technology to make a copy of Randal. How did I get the Randal DNA to make the copy? Well, remember when Randal said he got scared by a geg? Basically, it's the part that's a little before the green text that says "what Kozimski described." Yeah, that was me. He left behind some DNA and the esoteric source at that moment told me to get it. Glad I did because the actual physical Randal is pretty much gone. The next part of the plan I am now meant to do gets way more complicated. (As if attempting to find the coordinates of the right universe to be in wasn't complicated enough.) I will soon at some specific moment be given an Omnishekel. An Omnishekel is actually just a more powerful version of an Infinity Mechanism. Here's what an Infinity Mechanism looks like: And then the Omnishekel is just the same thing but with a shekel in the middle for some reason. So, you now how Dr.Kläpper is tied in a paradox loop right? And that paradox loop is infinite right? Well, what if there was a tool that could also create an infinite amount of universes and cancel out his looping with an opposing amount of universes? That's pretty much what the Omnishekel does. I used it on Randal so he be given infinite time/variations of himself to find out everything. Naturally, Randal loves to go to the extremes to figure out and understand things and with the Omnishekel playing out his will and desires to an infinite amount of times, he would eventually understand literally everything or at least enough to manipulate time and space like it was nothing. In other words, he became Dr.Kläpper. Yes, I'm serious. Dr.Kläpper was not Bibliotèquegeg or some independent entity but he was really just a supercharged Randal. Go figure. What happened is a complete repeat of the infinite universes that Dr.Kläpper made but with an offset. This offset finally allowed us to break the loop and it is what led to the anomaly universe known as the the human's universe. Since the first Dr.Kläpper knew he would lose the duel with the other Dr.Kläpper, he basically made a non-circuiting universe to at least allow him to still exist in some way which I assume is the version of Randal that is in a machine. I'm not gunna lie, I don't even fully understand how the duel played out but I think it went something like that. That still doesn't explain how I'm and how gegland is still existing but it still needed to exist somehow otherwise the new and the original Dr.Kläpper would have never existed since I was the one who made him twice. Anyway, Dr.Kläpper always had a weakness and simply, that weakness was anyone would was above him like universe farm owners and etc. They essentially nipped him by using the same guy who created him. I couldn't be killed to stop him because then he would be killed so he had to have made me. So, with a little bit or redirection from those beings who are above (Those voices I mentioned earlier.), I ended up ending him for good. There was no escape. So that's the crazy summary of what has happened in my time. I got to say, I never thought stuff would get so tangled and messed up but that's just how it goes. I would have revealed this earlier but I didn't feel like any meddling should have gotten in the way. And now, I just travel universes with these fellas~ "